Pour lui
by lasurvolte
Summary: Pour lui, Naruto ferait n’importe quoi, même subir la pire humiliation POV Naruto


**Titre : **Pour lui

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** bof avec le nombre de fic que j'ai fais sur eux, ils sont un peu à moi non ? Non ? Pas du tout ? Triste !

**Résumé :** Pour lui, Naruto ferait n'importe quoi, même subir la pire humiliation (POV Naruto)

**Genre :** drabble donc court !! Si quelqu'un me dit que c'est trop court, je l'assomme !

**Couple :** narusasu

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

* * *

Je l'aime et pour lui je veux bien sacrifier ma vie qui de toute façon ne vaut rien.

Pour qu'il ait ce qu'il désire, je veux bien échanger nos corps, lui donner ma place. Je veux bien qu'il me voit seulement en regardant dans la glace. Et pour le faire sourire, je veux bien me ridiculiser, manger périmé, je veux bien même me damner, me condamner, faire son ménage et sa poussière, pour lui je suis prêts à remuer la terre. Pour lui, je veux bien arrêter les ramens, courir un marathon et même boire du poison. Pour lui je ferais n'importe quoi, sans rien en échange même pas un regard, j'apprendrais la musique, je démolirais un écrivain, je ramènerais son frère pour qu'il le tue de ses mains. Je lui offrirais des cadeaux, de l'or, je lui donnerais ce qu'il désire, ce qu'il adore. Rien que pour lui, je vendrais mon âme, je deviendrais trafiquant d'armes, j'irais même baiser les pieds puants à ce sale Orochimaru pernicieux serpent. Je me ferais femme, je me transformerais en animal, pour lui j'aurais du charme, je serais celui qu'il veut, je deviendrais Dieur, je me donnerais au diable. Pour lui je donnerais tout, je me traînerais dans la boue, j'accepterais d'être son esclave. Pour qu'il soit heureux, j'irais me crever les yeux, pourrir dans une tombe, nourrir des chacals. Je disparaîtrais juste pour lui, je m'effacerais d'un coup de gomme, je me supprimerais, je jouerais le fantôme. Pour lui j'irais ailleurs, je reviendrais, je ne reviendrais pas, selon son choix. Pour lui je pleurerais, sauf s'il ne veut pas. Je donnerais tout ou rien, s'il le désire je ferais le chien, je lui céderais Kyuubi ou une chérie. S'il préfère au masculin, je lui dégoterais le mâle parfait, un petit gringalet ou un grand machin, je lui donnerais la lune s'il la demandait.

Pour lui je ferais des arcs-en-ciel, pour qu'il traverse les mers je fabriquerais des ponts, j'inventerais des machines, pour lui j'ouvrirais les abîmes. Je me ferais petit, je m'écraserais, homme invisible et sans secret. Je lui parlerais d'amour, de gloire ou d'argent, je lui ferais l'amour mais juste dans mes rêves trop grands. Je lui en parlerais peut-être, il n'aimerait pas, je ne rêverais plus de ça. Pour lui je me roulerais dans l'herbe, ou s'il le préfère dans la merde. Pour lui je supprimerais ce qui dérange, j'assassinerais ce qui lui déplait, j'éliminerais ce qui le démange, ceux qu'il n'aime pas je les tuerais. J'irais jusqu'à abandonner le poste d'Hokage.

Et si ça ne suffit pas, pour lui je changerais de vêtements, je percerais les nuages, je lui ramènerais des éléphants, je lui trouverais des passages vers d'autres mondes. Je rendrais la terre plate s'il ne la voulait plus ronde et je la ferais carré s'il préfère cette forme. Je me mettrais à genoux, je resterais debout, pour lui je ne bougerais plus, je deviendrais statue. Et s'il le désirait alors je me tuerais.

Même s'il me déteste tant pis, il n'y a rien que je lui refuserais, parce que je l'aime, pour lui je ferais tout ce qu'il demanderait.

N'importe quoi, je suis prêt à tout, alors Sasuke ouvre les yeux, si tu le veux je te donnerai tout…

Si tu reviens à moi…

Alors échangeons nos places, que tu vives et que je meurs, pour toi je veux bien sacrifier ma vie qui de toute façon ne vaut rien… Sans toi.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je ferme mon ordi, assez tôt pour une fois (une heure du matin) et cette fic me poursuit… Ecrite sur mon cahier donc.

Sasuke : je suis mort ?

L'autatrice : oui

Sasuke : oh !

Naruto : je ferais tout ça pour lui ?

L'autatrice : j'en sais rien, il est mort…

Sasuke : c'est des belles paroles parce que je suis mort

Naruto : oh !

L'autatrice : ça vous a plu ? Je suis glauque

Sasuke : et en plus t'aime ça

L'autatrice : bah on me reproche mon côté marshmallow alors je fais autre chose…


End file.
